The present invention relates to a structure of a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
A background technology of the present invention is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 9-223759.
According to the disclosure in the above patent, a solder bump can be formed just on an electrode in a good condition by melting a solder ball directly put on the electrode. However, the disclosed semiconductor device can not Further, the disclosed semiconductor device can not get a sufficient heat radiation efficiency because heat only radiates from the back side of the semiconductor device.